


That Time Peter was in a Group Chat

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Group chat, Hope you enjoy, Multi, Peter is gen z, Precious Peter Parker, This was kinda fun to write, tony is tony, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter is just trying to go to school.The Avengers are just trying to find out who Peter's favorite is.Who will succeed?





	That Time Peter was in a Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy reading!

 

 

Peter was sad, sure, but Loki would be back. For now, he had a bigger problem on his hands.

 

The Avengers still wanted to know who was his favorite.

 

Peter thought they would move on, but no, they were still asking. Peter had half the mind to just tell them so they would stop annoying him.

 

But he wouldn't give in.

 

Not yet.

 

Thanksgiving break was coming up soon, Peter almost forgot about that. May would be coming down, which made him excited. He hadn't seen his Aunt in person for a while, so this would be good for him.

 

Peter still had school for the time being, and a substitute in history. And he didn't like the substitute, he didn't take any shit. He wouldn't believe that Peter was adopted by Tony, and Peter hadn't told his dad yet. The substitute would be gone in a couple of days, anyway.

 

But Peter would just have to deal with him. Mr. Blans wasn't too bad.

 

That's what he thought, anyway. As Peter made his way to school for the last day before Thanksgiving break, he had a funny feeling.

 

Not his spidey-sense, it didn't feel like that. So he brushed it off as nothing.

 

He met up with Ned and MJ outside the school and they all went into class together.

 

History class.

 

With Mr. Blans.

 

Peter checked the time on his phone as he sat down at his chair, but he got distracted when he saw a weird notification.

 

He had been put in a group chat, with the Avengers.

 

Peter still had a few minutes before class started, so he decided to check it out.

 

  
**Friday, November 16th, 2018**

**Tony Stank added Spider-Kid, RedWhiteBlue, Spider-Nat, HidingInTheVents, Metal-Arm, and Roady to Favorite Avenger**

 

**Tony Stank** : tell us

 

**HidingInTheVents:** u cant hide forever

 

**Tony Stank:** everyones here so u must tell the truth

 

**RedWhiteBlue** : Do you guys not know how to capitalize? Or use proper punctuation?

 

**Spider-Nat** : wait why isnt wilson here

 

**Tony Stank** : forgot about him

 

**Tony Stank added FalconIsHere**

 

**FalconIsHere** : gee thanks tony

 

**Tony Stank** : hey i added u

 

**RedWhiteBlue:** So everyone is going to ignore me?

 

**Metal-Arm** : Apparently So.

 

**Spider-Kid** : guys class is starting i cant be on my phone

 

**Tony Stank** : im sure youll figure out a way

 

**Spider-Nat** : just tell us ur favorite avenger and well leave u alone

 

**RedWhiteBlue** : You see, this is why proper punctuation is important. 'Well' isn't the correct term. 'We'll' is.

 

**Tony Stank** : jesus how fast do u type

 

**HidingInTheVents** : like crazy fast i saw him from the vents

 

**Spider-Kid** : im gonna get yelled at becuase of u

 

**Spider-Kid:** mrblans is gonna get angery

 

**FalconIsHere:** just tell uuuuus

 

**Tony Stank** : its not that hard

 

**Spider-Kid:** thats what she said lol

 

**Spider-Nat:** wtf peter

 

**Spider-Kid:** u must call me yeeter on this chat

 

**Metal-Arm** : No, Peter.

 

**RedWhiteBlue:** No, Peter.

 

**FalconIsHere:** no peter

 

**Tony Stank:** no pete

 

**HidingInTheVents:** okay yeeter

 

**Spider-Kid:** hawkeye is my favorite

 

**Metal-Arm:** Yeeter.

 

**RedWhiteBlue:** Yeeter.

 

**FalconIsHere** : yeeter

 

**Tony Stank** : yeeter

 

**Spider-Nat:** wtf i leave for three seconds and now its a cult

 

**Spider-Nat:** wait yeeter i just scrolled up

 

**Spider-Nat** : yeeter plz

 

**Spider-Kid** : i am a god

 

**HidingInTheVents:** bow before the god

 

**TricksterInGreen joined the chat.**

 

**TricksterInGreen** : Someone called?

 

**RedWhiteBlue** : Finally, someone who also uses proper punctuation and capitalization.

 

**Tony Stank:** how the fuck

 

**RedWhiteBlue:** laguage!

 

**Spider-Nat** : Language!*

 

**FalconIsHere** : Language!*

 

**HidingInTheVents:** Language!*

 

**TricksterInGreen:** Language!*

 

**Tony Stank** : Language!*

 

**Spider-Kid:** _~~**Lanua** **ge!**~~_

 

**Metal-Arm** : Language!*

 

**Spider-Nat** : so we just gonna ignore yeeter then

 

**Spider-Kid** : appearently aunt nat :'^(

 

**Tony Stank** : noo we sorry kid don't cry

 

**TricksterInGreen:** u guys are jerks

**TricksterInGreen** : the spider child is mine now

 

**Spider-Kid:** its yeeter mr loki

 

**TricksterInGreen:** yeeter is mine now.

 

**RedWhiteBlue** : What happened to proper punctuation?

 

**TricksterInGreen** : too much work for something even a simpleton can do

 

**Spider-Nat** : hes right clint can do it

 

**HidingInTheVents:** how dare u

**HidingInTheVents** : ill have u know im yeeters favorite

**Spider-Kid** : :^/

 

**HidingInTheVents:** really yeeter

**HidingInTheVents** : u really gonna do me like that

**Spider-Kid:** no cause thats disusting

 

**TricksterInGreen:** its common knowlege im yeeters fav

 

**Tony Stank** : wrong

**Tony Stank** : right

**Tony Stank:** yeeter

 

  
Peter smiled, deciding to answer. He could pay attention to class later.

He was just typing out his answer when he heard someone clear their throat. To Peter's dismay, he looked up and made eye contact with Mr. Blans.

"Peter, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Blans asks, taking Peter's phone out of the poor boy's hands.

"Wait- No, I can, I can explain." Peter says, trying to grab it back.

"You will explain in the principals office, how about that?" Mr. Blans asks flatly, looking at Peter's phone. Luckily, he was too old to figure out that Spider-Kid was Peter.

"What are these names? Tony Stank, RedWhiteBlue, Metal-Arm, Spider-Kid, Spider-Nat, HidingInTheVents? TricksterInGreen?" Mr. Blans asks, scrolling up. "FalconIsHere?"

"Falcon's here? Where?" one of the kids shout excitedly.

"No, no! Falcon is not here, that was the name on Peter's phone." Mr. Blans says with a frown. "Why is someone trying to call themselves 'yeeter'?"

Almost all of the kids started laughing at that, especially Ned.

"Really, Peter? You tried to convince the Avengers to call you 'yeeter'?" Ned laughs out.

Mr. Blans grew red and the class's laughter died down.

"Since you insist that you know the Avengers, how about you call them down here, Mr. Parker? I'm sure Captain America would love to help with this history class." Mr. Blans says with an evil(?) grin.

"Okay! I'm sure Uncle Steve would love to!" Peter says cheerfully, grabbing his phone back from a confused Mr. Blans and texting the Avengers to come down to his school. "They said they'll be here in a few minutes. Mr. Loki is in Asguard so he can't come."

Mr. Blans was at a loss of what to say, so he just went to his chair and collapsed into it, the Avengers filing into the room after a couple of minutes.

"Sorry to keep Pete from you, it was important." Steve says with a smile, looking to the classroom of children. "Nice to see you again, Peter's class."

It was safe to say that word spread and the teachers decided not to bother Peter. The boy was smart enough as it was anyway, right?

"So Peter, who is your favorite Avenger?" Clint asks curiously as they all walk the boy home after school. (they decided to kill the group chat before they started calling Peter 'yeeter' in real life)

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter asks with a smile. "My dad." he answers simply, looking up to Tony with a smile.

 

 

  
"I knew it, you owe me ten bucks, Barton." Natasha says with a grin.

"You guys bet?" Sam asks, raising a brow.

 

"Yup." Clint says with a sigh as he hands over ten dollars. "It's all Yeeter's fault." he says with a small grin, getting smacked on the backside of his head for that.

"It was so obvious, I dunno why you thought I wasn't Yeeter's favorite." Tony says with a confindent smile.

"I said Tony was my favorite Avenger. I never said anything about a family member." Peter says with a grin, all the Avengers groaning.

This would be fun.


End file.
